After The End
by caroline52197
Summary: i do not own any of these characters, all rights to them go to their respective owners - its about fakir and ahiru and what happens after the end of princess tutu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Although the ending of Drosselmyer's story appeared to be a happy one for all, it wasn't. Pike, Lily, and all of the other students at Kinkan Academy felt that there was someone missing, yet none of them knew who. There was only one who did know who it was, and it was he, whom with just a couple words, began this story.

"_Once upon a time…"_

Sunlight streamed through the crack between the maroon curtains and landed, gently, on the face of Fakir, one of the literature students. The bell, signaling the beginning of the day hadn't rung yet. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, illuminating the sky in a fiery orange color. He sat up his long dark hair a mess. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at his watch on his bedside table, it was five in the morning. He looked around and saw that none of his roommates were up yet. He got out of his bed, dressed quietly, so as not to wake up his roommates, and climbed out the window, notebook in hand. He walked into the woods behind the dorm and made his way to the little pond. He sat down on the dock and began to write. He had written for about 10 minutes till he heard a familiar quack. The quack had come from a little yellow duck with a feather sticking oddly out of its head.

"Quack!" it exclaimed and attempted jumping onto the deck, but slipped and fell back into the water.

"idiot." Fakir said smiling faintly and scooped the duck out of the water and setting it down beside him. The duck shook itself dry and sat down next to him looking up at his notepad. "I'm fixing the town, Drosselmeyer really messed thing up. But its weird even though I fixed it there are sometimes animal students at the school. Its weird they're there for no more than a week at a time but then they just disappear and nobody seems to notice. " he shook his head "it's weird." He turned to the duck, "I wish you could still talk Ahiru." He looked sadly at the duck.

"Quack…" the duck said sadly remembering her voice, her past life.

Fakir's eyes suddenly widened and he began to write quickly. As he wrote he seemed impatient, as if he couldn't get the words down fast enough. Suddenly the little duck began to glow red and change form. Ahiru remembered this feeling, skin. Suddenly she was a couple feet off the ground and had long orange bans dangling messily in front of he face and long hair tickling her down her back. She looked down she saw her pale hands, her thin fingers.

"Fakir!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Ahiru!" he said smiling. His face suddenly went red and turned the other way.

"what?" the girl asked confused. She then realized that she was naked and turned away and curled up in a ball. "Thank you," she said smiling.

Fakir didn't reply he was busy getting out of his shirt.

"what are you doing?" she asked hearing the rustling behind her. She suddenly felt something land on her head. It was his white collared shirt. "thank you, fakir" she said and put it on.

"should of thought this through…" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"what?" she asked turning towards him.

"turning you human," he said his eyes closed in thought.

"why?" she asked confused.

"You don't have any family or any where to go, you're not a student at Kinkan academy any more, you never existed, nobody knows you."

"Oh… I can live here until I sort out my living arrangements."

"Maybe…" his eyes opened. He turned to her and said "you could stay at my dorm."

"Eh?" she exclaimed flustered "b-but w-w-what i-if I'm c-caught! N-no b-b-but it's th-the boys d-dorm b-but w-w-what i-if I'm c-caught!"she stuttered her face bright red.

"Well you can't stay out here its almost winter. Besides my roommates are leaving to study abroad for a month tonight."

"Alright" she said and walked with Fakir back to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fakir peered into the window making sure nobody was awake and slowly opened it. He had one leg in when he heard a loud "Quack!" One of his roommates, John, sprung awake.

"Fakir what the hell are you doing?" he said groping for his glasses on his bedside table. "do you have any idea what time it is?"

But Fakir didn't reply he was staring at Ahiru who had changed back into a duck and was running in frantic circles.

"Fakir!" John repeated annoyed, "shut that window its cold outside!" by this time his other two roommates had woken up and were staring at Fakir.

"What's that sound?" asked Phil trying to see if something was behind Fakir.

Ahiru stopped circling and clamped her wings over her beak.

"Oi, Fakir, answer me!" john was now approaching Fakir. "What's that?" He asked seeing the lump in his shirt on the ground. He began to reach for it when Fakir suddenly scooped it up and ran.

"What is this?" Fakir wondered, "Why is she a duck now?"

He had run no more the a couple meters into the forest when Ahiru suddenly became heavy. Not expecting this he fell over. He saw that Ahiru had changed back into a human! Realizing she was naked, he ran over behind a tree his face bright red.

"Fakir?" Ahiru called "what happened?" she walked over to the tree and sat down next to him.

Fakir shook his head, "I don't know, it seems as though my magic isn't as strong as it used to be."

"Congratulations!" crackled an old voice, a familiar voice. The whole world seemed to freeze and go dark right before their eyes.

"Drosselmeyer!" they cried out in unison.

"Correct! Now then Fakir that you for this story, but it seems rather bland." He said a disappointed look on his crazy face. "Where is the excitement? The twists? The despair? No wonder its so weak!"

"Weak?" Fakir asked glaring at him, "what do you mean?"

"This story has no plot. It's impossible for it to sustain itself very long." He snapped his fingers and an hour glass appeared, half of the sand had already slipped through, "hmm doesn't seem like you have much time, Fakir. Would you rather I write it?"

"Never!" he said his glare intensifying.

"Scaaaaaary!" Drosselmeyer grinned and faded away.

"Fakir what will happen to me if the sand runs out?" Ahiru said her voice small, her eyes full of worry.

Fakir shook his head, "I don't know…" He suddenly heard a familiar drum pounding away, the sound was coming closer.

"Zura!" cried a small child's voice from the bushes. Then out came a little girl with a snare drum suspended from straps across her chest. The girl had white skin with a hint of green, green hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Ahiru!" cried the child who ran over and hugged her.

"Uzura-chan!" Ahiru said happily.

"Why are you here?" Fakir asked not expecting a useful answer

"Drosselmeyer said that it would be fun and there's something to help you- zura." She said letting go of Ahiru and tapping one her drum. She began to walk into the forest the pace of her drumming mirroring that of her steps. Ahiru and Fakir followed after her. They had walked for some time till they came to a small wooden cottage. Uzura stopped drumming and ran up and knocked the door. The door opened and there stood a pretty girl with olive skin like fakirs and light brown hair.

"Fakir!" the girl exclaimed and ran over and hugged him "its been so long! I heard you're writing again, do you have any new stories?" she peered over his shoulder and saw Ahiru, "who's this? Oh, is she you're girlfriend?"

Both Ahiru and Fakir's face went red, "n-no I'm just his/her friend!" exclaimed Ahiru and Fakir in unison.

"Mmm-hmmm, yeah, sure" the girl said with a sarcastic tone and a smug look on her face.

"Erika!" Fakir said hastily trying to get away from the subject.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Erika, Fakir's cousin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So what're you two doing here anyway?" asked Erika flopping down on the bed. The cottage was small and appeared to have only one room and a bathroom. There was a wooden table in the center with five matching chairs surrounding it. There was a tall wooden wardrobe, a book case over flowing with books, some cabinets, and a stove.

"We don't know," said Fakir sitting down in one of the chairs, "Uzura led us here, she said something about you having something to help us."

"Help you with what? Erika asked sitting up.

Fakir explained the current situation to her and, to his surprise she seemed to understand him.

"Ok then," she said casually, as if this happens every day, "I do have something that can help you. Follow me." She went over to a place on the floor that wasn't covered by anything and kicked it. There was a snap and then the floor dropped out from under her foot and revealed a rope latter. She then proceeded to jump down ignoring the latter. Fakir went down using the latter, knowing his cousin was much more durable then he was. He was surprise at how short a drop it was when he reached the bottom. He noticed the latter had strange marks on the step s and was examining one when he heard a snap and felt something heavy land on him. Fakir felt the wind get knocked out of him on impact.

"That was a softer landing then I thought," Ahiru had expected a painful landing on rocks.

"Maybe because you landed on Fakir!" called Erika, her laughs echoing in the cave. She light a lamp and filled the small cave with a warm yellow light that revealed a door.

"Get off me!" Fakir said struggling into a sitting position.

"Huh… I just noticed she's in just a shirt, please tell me you have under wear on," Erika said shaking the door that was obviously stuck.

Both Ahiru and Fakir's faces went red and she scrambled off him.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" she said throwing her weight against the door, opening it, "don't worry you can borrow some of my clothes when we're done with this." She picked up the lantern and walked inside. Ahiru followed closely behind pulling down on the front and back of the shirt. Fakir got up and dusted himself off before following after them.

"That's-!" Fakir stuttered surprised by what he saw.

"Drosselmeyer's old writing machine- thingy" Erika said with confidence dusting it off. "I brought it down from the tower and fixed it up. Don't worry I put a charm on it so that only I can use it. And this," she pulled off a black sheet from a table revealing an hourglass, much like the one Drosselmeyer had. "Is a story counter." She shook it and a fifth of the sand from the bottom half rose up into the top half and began to steadily drip down. "Oh you don't have much time…"

"What happens if that runs out?" fakir asked examining it.

Erika ignored him and picked up a dagger. The dagger had a black blade with a golden hilt encrusted with star shaped rubies. "Take this and cut your hand with it, both of you." She handed the knife to fakir and proceeded to the end of the writing machine where the paper goes. She moved the stack of papers revealing a dark stain.

"Why do we have to cut our hands?" Ahiru asked taking the bloody dagger from Fakir with a trembling hand.

Erika ignored her and took fakir hand with he cut and out it on the dark stain. "You willingly give the rights to your story to me with no intention of taking them back?" she asked fakir.

"Why?" he asked wincing at the pain in his hand.

"So that I can write the story for you. Please Fakir we don't have time to waste I'll explain it late."

"Ok. I give the rights to my story, Ahiru, to my cousin Erika Sabine" fakir had a dumfounded look on his face.

"How did you know to say that?" Ahiru asked, the dagger in her hand, which had yet to draw her blood.

"I didn't" he turned angrily to Erika, "what did you do?"

She ignored him and took the dagger and sliced it across her hand. She placed the bloody hand on the dark stain, which has still wet with fakir blood and muttered two words, "I accept."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

There was a flash of light, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Ahiru please cut your hand; it's for your own good. A little nick will do just fine," Erika handed Ahiru the Dagger.

Ahiru took the dagger and was about to cut herself with before fakir grabbed her hand, "what will this do to her?" he asked glaring at Erika.

"if the counter runs out, it'll make it so that she'll be able to be a human for certain amounts of time, now when need to hurry, look!' she pointed at the counter which barley had any sand left and Ahiru quickly cut her hand and pressed it onto the wood. Erika mumbled a few nonsense words and grabbed a stack of paper from the corner of the room and put it over the dark stain.

"Start!" she commanded sternly and the machine sprung to life and began sucking in the papers from the bottom of the stack one at a time. It filled each of the pages with writing.

"What's it writing?" asked Ahiru approaching the machine but Erika stopped her

"Neither of you can read this," Erika said pushing them both back. "I'll explain upstairs" she pushed Ahiru and Fakir out of the room to the latter. Fakir went up, then Ahiru. Erika stayed down to grab the piece of wood she knocked loose and went up. She went over to one of the cabinets and took out some glue and put the piece of wood back in place.

"So what's it writing?" Fakir asked sitting down in a chair.

"The plot," Erika strolled over to the wardrobe and began digging through it. "Don't worry; it's not a danger to either of you."

"So why can't we read it?" asked Ahiru who was sitting in the chair across from Fakir.

"If you know what I'm writing then the plot becomes obsolete and I have to write another one before that counter runs out," she pulled out two rolls of bandages and threw them at Fakir who handed one to Ahiru.

"What does that counter do anyway?" asked Fakir wrapping his hand in the ivory bandage.

"Well…" Erika was sitting on her bed wrapping her hand, "it shows how much life the story has left to it and that depends on the strength of the plot."

"Strength of the plot?" Ahiru was sloppily tying her bandages, "what does that mean?"

"It's how good the story is," Erika was digging through the drawers of her wardrobe until she found a thick package wrapped in brown paper, "Ahiru take this," she extended her arm out to her.

"What is it?" Ahiru took the package and set it on the table.

"Uzura told me you guys would be coming here soon and told me you might need some new clothes, Ahiru."

"Thank you," she said and opened it. There was a canary yellow sundress on top, it had a feather embroidered near its hem and about five centimeter thick straps and went down to her knees. Below it was a pink trench coat with white fur on the inside. Ahiru took them both out and smiled "thank you," she repeated.

"Well we can't have you going around dressed like that every day, but wait there's more, look," she pointed to the package and sure enough there was more.

Ahiru pulled out a white leotard, a pair of orange running shoes, a pair of peach ballet shoes, and white Pointe shoes, both being the perfect fit. She smiled speechless at beauty of the shoes.

"Don't use those quite yet," Erika pointed to the Pointe shoes then at Fakir "he doesn't need ya hurting yourself."

"Thank you," Ahiru said still smiling.

"Now go get changed and get out of here" she opened the bathroom door and Ahiru went in closing the door behind her.

"Why didn't you say 'we'?" fakir asked not angry but confused.

"Fakir I'm not the one who turned her human, you are, so that makes her your responsibility. Besides you guys can't see me for a while."

"Why can't we see you for a while, there's another reason."

"Ok look I'm gonna have to devote weeks to getting this plot in order so I can't have any distractions. If that timer runs out it's bye-bye your powers _and_ Ahiru."

"What do you mean by that?" fakir asked a concerned look on his face.

"Nobody, not even you will know she ever existed of course what she has done will stay but everything else will be erased." She picked up the gauze and got a bottle of medicine from the cabinet and handed them to Fakir. "Only get outside help if she's in critical condition."

The door to the bathroom opened and Ahiru came out, clad in her yellow dress. Fakir smiled. And Erika shot him and "I knew it!" look.

"It looks better than I thought" Erika said happily. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors and trimmed Ahiru's shaggy bangs and tidied up her long hair. "Much better." She said proud with her work, "Oh! And here," she pulled out a yellow ribbon and handed it to Ahiru. "Now out you go I got business to attend to!" she said and shoved them out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Erika is a very kind person," Ahiru said braiding her long hair, the clothes given to her by Erika tucked under her arm. They were walking back along the path that Uzura had led them down.

"Yeah," Fakir said distantly, he was wondering what kind of story Erika was telling and what would be in store for them. He then realized something, "where's Uzura?" he asked looking around, "Did you see her when we came back up?"

Ahiru shook her head. "Here," he handed him his shirt.

"Thanks," he was looking back at the distant cottage, straining his ears, trying to hear the sound of her drum tapping away. They continued walking till Fakir realized something, "you can't come back to my dorm, my roommates are awake now, and you have clothes so there's no need."

"Ok" she said, "I'll be at the pond."

"I'll come get you when they leave." They continued for a while till the path split and they parted ways.

Ahiru soon came to her pond and saw a girl standing on the dock talking to herself. Ahiru hid behind a tree and listened.

"I love you! No, too bold," said a familiar voice, Ahiru instantly recognized that it was Pike! "Ummm… I like you a lot, Fakir," Fakir? Ahiru knew that in her time with Pike she had a crush on Fakir, but why did she feel sad?

"Pike, Pike! Big news!" cried yet another familiar voice happily, Lilie, "I saw Fakir sneaking out of the boy's dorm with a _girl_!"

_Uh-oh_ Ahiru thought.

"What?" Pike asked her voice cracked.

"A girl! A girl!" Lilie said cheerfully, "a formidable rival has appeared! Oooh, Pike, you're so cute in your unrequited love!"

Pike was silent, and then Ahiru heard her walk away towards the dorms with Lilie behind her chanting "Battle! Battle!" behind her.

Ahiru leaned against the tree and slid down.

…..

Fakir stopped and watched Ahiru disappear into the forest. He pulled on his shirt and button it up and continued on. He soon came to his dorm. He heard people awake inside.

_That's strange, _he thought, _why is everybody awake so early in the morning?_

His question was soon answered when a group of girls spotted him and ran over to him.

"Fakir is it true?" asked a small blonde haired girl.

"What?" he asked, wondering what it could be.

"That you were sneaking out of your dorm with a red headed girl?" asked a girl with messy blue-green hair.

He was stunned. Who had seen him? "n-no, it's not true," he stammered.

"Then why are you coming out of the forest?" asked the blonde.

"I was feeding the duck," he lied. "It was hurt so I brought it back to my dorm, but John scared it so I chased after it. It got away though…"

"Oh that's too bad…" said the girl with blue-green hair sadly, "maybe we can look for it together later?"

"Yeah…" Fakir said, not listening, peering over them, looking at the fray of girls behind them, at least half the girls in the school had either gloomy or frustrated looks on their face. _Oh no, _he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

All day long Fakir could feel eyes staring at him, boring holes into his back, each of them filled with judgment, grief, frustration, and jealousy. He was relieved when his afternoon classes had ended and his roommates had left. Nobody had even made an attempt to talk to him all day. Of course he didn't care about that, he's always been a loner, but he did care about what they were saying about him and what could happen to Ahiru. Time and time again he contemplated what he would do with her. He would've brought her to Charon, but he's traveling, working for a client in china and would be back until the spring. What about Erika? No, he can't, he knew the dangers and her words sill rang in his ears, _"that makes her your responsibility." _He pondered on his options for a while making his way to Ahiru's pond, taking as complicated a route as he could think of to lose the group of girls following him. He soon came to the pond and saw Ahiru sitting on the edge dock with her toes skimming the water. She seemed sad.

"Ahiru!" he called and she looked up.

"Fakir I think some people saw us," she said getting up and running over to him. "what are we gonna do?"

He thought about it for a moment and then his eyes widened as if had a great idea pop into his head "Can you change into a duck?" he asked suddenly.

"Maybe, why?" she asked in confusion.

"I told the girls that I had a duck that was injured with me but it got away, so if I come back holding a duck it would be a lot less suspicious then a girl.

"Oh, you're right!" she said, "ok," she squeezed her eyes shut and made a face as though she was constipated.

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of Fakir's head, "ummm… I don't think this is worki-" he was interrupted by a loud "Quack!" Ahiru disappeared and all was left was a pile of clothes with a lump inside them. A little duck poked its head out from the neck-hole of the dress. Fakir scooped up the dress and skill fully hid her ballet shoes, leotard and coat in a hollowed-out hole of a tree. He wrapped everything else up in the dress and wrapped his blazer around it. Ahiru climbed on top of it and nestled herself in. Fakir carried her back to the dorm. When they entered the campus the sun was setting and groups of girls were whispering and staring at them. Ahiru could feel their stares and nestled herself deeper into the lump of clothes. When they finally got to his room he set her down on his bed and sat next to her.

"What are we going to do? Erika doesn't want us near her, Charon's away, and it's almost winter," he shook his head. He then heard some rustling from behind his door. He quietly got up and opened it. A wave of girls came toppling in.

"Quack qua-qua-quack qua-quack? (When did you get stalkers?)" Ahiru quacked trying to suppress a laugh as all the girls struggled to get up under the weight of each other. Eventually all the girls had run away and Fakir closed the door behind them, shut the curtains, and stood there facing the wall.

"You can transform back now…" he said, his face red. There was a red light that flashed behind him.

"It's ok," Ahiru said sitting down on one of his roommates beds.

"So… since when could you do that? Change between your human and duck forms at will, I mean," fakir asked. The atmosphere in the room had turned very awkward.

"Ever since Erika became the author… What do you think she's writing about?"

"Knowing her it could be anything…" fakir said, he had been wondering this too and the fact that he could never know just sharpened his interest. A couple second later they heard a knock on the door. Ahiru scurried under the bed she was sitting on instantaneously.

"Lights out." called a familiar voice

"Ok," fakir called back, smiling at Ahiru whose head was poking out under the bed skirt.

"Safe?"She asked starting to crawl out from under the bed.

"Yeah," Fakir laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling "goodnight Ahiru," he reached over and turned of the lamp on his bedside table

Ahiru climbed under the covers of the foreign bed. "Goodnight Fakir."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fakir awoke to the sound of the school's bells. He sat up and groggily looked around the room. His eyes rested on Ahiru, who was sound asleep.

_So that's why she's always late _he thought swinging his legs over the bed. He was about to open the curtains when he remembered Ahiru.

"Oi! Wake up!" he called soft enough not to be heard by the others in the neighboring rooms.

"Uuuuun," Ahiru sat up. Her eyes were closed and she didn't even look awake. She looked at him then fell back down onto the bed.

"Oi!" he repeated and went over and shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened.

"Good morning Fakir," she said groggily and went back to sleep.

"Wake up!" he swept the sheets out from under and she fell on the floor.

"What was that f-" Fakir rushed over and cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed, his hand still over her mouth, and listened carefully to make sure nobody had heard her and was coming to see what was going on. It was silent. He heard Ahiru mutter something from beneath his hand. It sounded like she was getting annoyed. He then felt a pain in his hand and realized that she had bitten him. He quickly took his hand away from her mouth and began rubbing where she had bitten.

Ahiru was gasping for air, "You… were pinching … my nose… I couldn't…. breathe" she said between gasps.

"You bit me!" he said in disbelief.

"You were killing me!" she said in annoyance. Then they both heard a knock on the door. Ahiru changed into a duck and fakir hid her clothes between the bed and the box spring and opened a drawer which Ahiru proceeded to climb into.

"What?" Fakir called taking off his shoes and sock and throwing them sloppily onto the floor.

"Can we come in?" it was a man's voice, more specifically the headmaster's voice.

"One minute!" he called back, throwing off his neck scarf, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt, taking out his hair band, and messing up his hair. He went over and opened up the door. There stood the grey haired headmaster and the dorm leader

"Good morning Fakir. Aarik, as well as quite a few other students and teachers, has informed me that a student witnessed you sneaking out of your room with a girl yesterday morning." Said the headmaster emotionlessly, as though he didn't care.

"That's not true, I was carrying an injured duck into the door, but my roommates scared it away so I went and chased it," Fakir lied.

"In any case we're going to ask your roommates what happened but it'll take about week for us to get a response, so you are going to be 'grounded,' so to speak, your windows sealed and you will not be allowed to leave this room except for classes, your meals shall be brought to you, until we know what happened yesterday." He then turned on his heel swiftly and left, Aarik following close behind. Ahiru poked her head out of the drawer. Fakir walked over and pushed her head back down and she quacked in protest.

"I'm changing" he said. She instantly stopped struggling and buried herself in the back of the drawer.

A little time went by and Ahiru soon heard Fakir say "I'm done" and she hopped out of the drawer and saw that fakir had already pulled out her clothes and was putting his shoes one, getting ready for school. She went over ad sat down inside the dress and changed back.

"Fakir why don't you have your shoes?" she asked looking at the small pile of books and notebooks in the bag beside him.

"oh," he said, "I don't dance any more."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Why?" Ahiru asked, confused as to why fakir would quite ballet. She knew he loved ballet, or at least she thought he did.

"Who knows," he said and walked out the door, his bag in hand.

"You do," Ahiru said, after the door had closed. She fell back on the bed, "what do I do now?" she turned onto her side and lay there for a long time till she heard people outside the door and they had knocked on the door and were trying to open the door. Ahiru quickly stripped down and shoved her clothes in the crevice of the bed, turned into a duck and was about to hop into the drawer when she realized it was closed! She looked around for places to hide and saw Fakir's wardrobe door was open a crack and she crawled in just before the door burst open. She heard footsteps against the soft carpet.

Suddenly she heard a girl's voice, "look under the beds I'll check the wardrobe" she said. The footsteps came closer and she hid under a pile of Fakir's clothes. The doors opened for a brief moment then closed the doors with a click.

"Nobody over here" said a different girl's voice.

"Nobody in here either," said the girl who just checked the wardrobe. "I could've sworn that I saw a girl in here this morning she couldn't have left, someone would have seen her.

"Maybe you were just seeing things Millie" said the other girl.

"Maybe…" Millie said, her footsteps drawing away from the wardrobe and out the door. Even after Ahiru had heard the doors lock click she dared not move, in fear that they would come back and see her. After awhile Ahiru decided that it was safe to come out and pushed on the door, still in her duck form.

_Uh-Oh _she thought when the door didn't budge, she had forgotten that the wardrobes at the academy locked. She reached her wing up and tried to unlatch the lock but to no avail. She sat down against the door

_What do I do now?_ She wondered, she just sat there for about an hour. Suddenly she was engulfed in a red light and then she became a girl again. She shifted her position so her legs could spread out.

_What was that?_ She wondered, examining her hands, _why did I suddenly become human?_

She stood up and bumped her head on the ceiling, forgetting she was still in the wardrobe. She stood up again, bent over so as not to hit her head again, and pushed against the door. Suddenly the door burst open and Ahiru toppled out and landed on something. She sat up and saw she had landed on Fakir, who was rubbing his forehead where the door had hit him.

"Get off me…" he moaned, his eyes closed.

"Sorry," she said and ran over to where her clothes were.

Fakir sat up, still rubbing his forehead which was clearly bruised, "what were you doing in there?" he asked annoyed, "that's the second time you've fallen on me!"

"Some girls came into your room and the drawer was shut. I had nowhere else to hide," she sat down on the bed.

"Girls?" fakir asked examining his bruise in the mirror.

"I think there were two, one of them was called 'Millie'."

"Millie…" Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Who is she?" asked Ahiru, puzzled by his reaction.

"I'm not sure, but she's always following me." Fakir shook his head, "what did they say."

"I think they said something about Millie seeing something somebody in here... I think she saw me."

"That's not good," Fakir looked out the window and saw people running to the academic buildings, "Uh-oh!" He grabbed his books. "gotta go," he said and ran out the door to his next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ahiru lay on Fakir's bed staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over and sighed.

"I'm bored" she whispered and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a while. Suddenly she heard a bump followed by a child's "ow!"

"W-whose there?" Ahiru had Fakir's pillow in front of her as a shield.

The door to the wardrobe opened and Uzura toppled out. She looked up, "Ahiru!" she exclaimed and ran over to her. "Where are we-zura?" she asked looking around.

"F-fakir's dorm…" she looked at the child, where had she come from?

"Ooooooh! How'd we get here-zura?" she hopped up on the bed and sat in front of Ahiru.

"I came here with Fakir, where'd you come from Uzura?" Ahiru put down the pillow.

"Erika's house-zura," she started to tap on the drum.

Ahiru put her hand on Uzura's, "don't make too much noise, we don't want to get caught."

"By who-zura?"

"By the dorm leader"

"Why?"

"Fakir won't be able to stay here anymore"

"Oooooooh-zura!" she looked around the room, "why are you in his room-zura?"

"I need a place to stay, so I'm staying here."

"Uuuun…"Uzura looked sick.

"What's wrong?" Ahiru asked. Suddenly a Uzura began to glow green."Uzura!" Ahiru put her hand on Uzura's shoulders. She too was engulfed in the light. She pulled Uzura close and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt like she was falling and pulled Uzura closer. Suddenly the falling stopped and she felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in Drosselmeyer's world, but the gears weren't turning. She only had a short amount of time to look before she was engulfed in light and falling, again. She felt herself landing on something familiar, Fakir.

"Get off me!" Fakir said annoyed, he was pinned under her, face down, squirming underneath, trying to get up.

"Sorry," she said and got off him to help him up.

"What just happened?" he asked still annoyed

"I'm not sure…" she said looking up at the ceiling

"Where have you been? It's been two days!" he said, relieved that she was okay, but there were a few other indistinguishable emotions there too.

"Two days? But I was only gone for a few minutes at most." She said confused. _Two days? Two whole days? How? _She wondered.

"Where were you?" Fakir asked again

"Drosselmeyer's world, I think…"

"How'd you get there?" Fakir asked bewildered

"I don't know Uzura started glowing and suddenly we ended up there, I'm not sure how or why though…"

"Uzura?"

"Yeah Uzura," Fakir looked at her weird. "What?" she asked.

"Uzura's not here."

"What?" Ahiru looked around. He was right, she was gone. "But she was just with me. What happened?"

"I don't know" fakir shook his head, "we have to ask Erika."

"But didn't she tell us not to visit?"

"We have to find out what's going on," he said and suddenly his door swung open. Ahiru, startled by this, quacked and ran under the bed.

"What is it Fakir? You look like your hiding something," said Autor, sitting down on the bed Ahiru was hiding under, "got another girl in here?"

Fakir ignored this comment, "I want to go outside campus." He said with a straight face.

"Where? Is it important?" Autor asked, bored.

"To my cousin's house, and yes it is important."

"Fine," he said with an annoyed sigh and got up off the bed and followed Fakir out the door.

_What was that about? _Ahiru wondered as she watched their feet exit the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fakir and Autor walked silently out the dorm and turned onto the path that led to the woods.

"Where is your cousin's house?" Autor asked, breaking the silence.

"In the woods," Fakir said, not looking back.

"I know that, but is it far away?"

"Maybe for you" fakir said coldly.

"I am giving up my precious time for you to visit you cousin you should at least show me some respect, I can have you expelled by saying that I caught with a girl and you threatened me not to tell anyone."

_You treated me better when you knew that I could control your life_ thought Fair, not daring to say it out loud. They continued in silence until they reached Erika's cabin.

"Why does your cousin live in the middle of nowhere there's not even a path."Autor said annoyed. He examined his trousers, which were dirty and had a rip in them where they had snagged on a twig. "These are new too," he complained. Fakir ignored him and knocked on Erika's door.

"Why are you here?" asked Erika through the door.

"Something happened, it's important," he said loudly so he could be heard through the door.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes."

"Fine," she said reluctantly and opened the door. She looked like death. Her eyes had huge bags and purple wrinkles around them, she had obviously lost weight, and her skin was pasty white. Fakir and Autor stood there, frozen, shocked by her appearance.

"Are you okay?" Autor asked, a sense of urgency in his voice

She glared at him, "Who the hell are you?" she asked icily. There wasn't a trace of the Erika of three days ago.

"A-Autor…" he said taken aback and scared by the cruelty in her tone.

"Why did you bring that?" she asked with the same tone to Fakir.

"I had to," he said, still shocked by her appearance.

Erika turned around and walked over to a chair, "come in," she said/demanded before sitting in it. Fakir and went in and took their places at the table.

"So Altor-" she began.

"Autor," Autor said, he soon realized it was a mistake when she shot him a look that froze his veins and he could only sit there in terror.

"I don't give a fuck," she said, her paralyzing glare still zeroed in on him as he mouthed the words "ye m'am."

"_Autor_" she said in disgust, "why are you here?"

"T-to make s-sure that F-Fakir doesn't d-do anything inap-ppropriate" Autor stammered in terror by her gaze.

"Well you're doing a terrible job at it, there's a girl in your room right now," she stopped glaring and her face was neutral.

"What?" Autor exclaimed, shocked, "That's impossible!"

"It's a duck moron," she shook her head; "whenever you open the window they come in and eat the cookies I made Fakir.

"How do you know that ones in there right now?"

She shrugged, "wild guess" he turned to Fakir, "my guess is that things are disappearing and reappearing."

"Yes, how did you know?" fakir asked.

"I'm writing this story, I know when there's a loophole in time in it."

"Umm… what are you two talking about?" asked Autor confused.

"Something that has to do with you," Erika replied in mono tone, not bothering looking at him.

"What?" he asked, wondering what it could be.

Erika ignored him, "don't worry Fakir, there's nothing we can do, things will only be lost for up to a week and then they will reappear somewhere within Kinkan town, now go away I have work to do," she said in an upbeat tone that said "get out or I will brutally murder you," somehow.

"Thank you," he said although he hadn't gotten the answers he hoped for. In fact the visit brought up more questions than answers. They exited her house.

"What were you guys talking about?" Autor asked again.

"Just what she said, something that involves you," Fakir said and started walking.

"Does this involve anyone else, like you?"

"Yes" _and all of Kinkan town ._He thought and continued back to the dorms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"What were you guys talking about? I don't want any of this 'it involves you' crap" Autor demanded standing over Fakir.

"Why do you care?" Fakir asked, lying on his bed with his eyes closed, annoyed.

"You said that it involves me," Autor stopped at the sound of bells signaling that it was three o'clock in the afternoon, "I'm going to practice, don't leave this room." He walked out the door. The moment the door closed there was a flash of red light from under Fakir's bed.

"I was wondering where you were" Fakir said and reached over to his book on his nightstand.

"I couldn't hold that form for much longer," Ahiru said as she struggled to get dressed under Fakir's bed, bumping her head multiple times in the process.

"Are you ok down there?" he asked flipping through the pages of the book.

"I'm fine," she poked her head out from under the bed, "why is he here anyway?"

"They felt that they needed someone to watch over me because there was another sighting of the _red headed_ girl," he looked at Ahiru, who was now sitting on the floor, with a look that said "really? They caught you _again?_"

"I didn't know the blinds were ope-" there was a flash a light and immediately after that thunder cracked loudly over head, "Quack!" there was a flash of red light and there lay a pile of clothes with a small lump quivering underneath them.

"You're afraid of thunder aren't you?" Fakir asked leaning over the bed. Thunder cracked again and the little duck scampered under the bed. It began to rain lightly, but this didn't last long for the light shower quickly turned into a downpour, with whistling winds pounding the large drops against the window. The windows shook and rattled under the might of the winds, the lock was the only thing keeping them closed.

"I've never seen a storm this powerful," he walked over to the window, "what the?" he was looking up at the sky. Ahiru quickly scampered across the floor and hopped up on the sill. She looked up to the sky and saw dark, swirling clouds over head.

"Qua quack qua quack? (What's with those clouds?)" She had never seen a storm this, much less cloud like this. There was another gust of wind and the window began to rattle violently and started to creak. Fakir swiftly cooped Ahiru in his arms and dove away. The window planes suddenly flew off their hinges and hit Fakir in the square in the back causing the glass to shatter. Fakir landed on his side, clutching Ahiru tightly in agony and then suddenly released his grip. Ahiru wiggled out from his arms and saw that Fakir was passed out and that there were bloody shards of glass covering the floor.

"Quack! (Fakir!)" She turned back into a human and shoved the wardrobe in front of the broken window to keep the wind and rain out also to keep people from seeing her. She then grabbed her dress and she was going to use it to clear away some of the broken glass near Fakir's back. When she went to clear the glass what she saw horrified her; there was a large pool of blood streaming from his back, his shirt was tattered and bloody. But what horrified her the most was the there was a shard of glass slashing at his back. She grabbed it and forced it into a drawer in the wardrobe. She could hear it bash it elf around in order to escape. She put fakir's night stand in front of the drawer to make sure it stayed in the drawer.

She then cleared the area around him of the glass shards. And half carried, half walked him to his bed and set him on it. She removed his blazer and unbuttoned hi shirt revealing the familiar birthmark that showed that he was the knight from the story "The Prince and the Raven." She gently rolled him over and peeled off his blood-stained shirt she took a handkerchief from his bed stand and dipped it in the water in the jug on the nightstand. She cleaned the blood off his back. She suddenly collapsed to her knees when she saw what was hidden underneath the blood. There was a pentagram engraved into his back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ahiru sat on her knees for awhile, shocked at what she had seen. There was suddenly a clap of thunder that brought Ahiru back to the situation at hand, Fakirs wounds. She looked in all of the drawers, excluding the one with the glass that was still bashing about, in search of bandages. She suddenly remembered that they were in the draw with the glass and were probably in shreds by now. She moved the wardrobe over a bit so she could see out the window. There were no people outside and all the windows had something obstructing their view. She moved the wardrobe completely away from the window and dragged Fakir outside, careful not to cut him on stray shards of glass. Ahiru lugged him into the woods, fighting against the powerful winds, struggling to stay standing, the wind roaring in her ears. A branch snapped off from a nearby tree and hit Ahiru in her side, making her yell out in pain and collapse to her knees.

"I've gotta keep moving," she panted and heaved herself back up to her feet with Fakir hanging limply on her back. The wind had picked up and twigs and leaves were flying at her, scratching her skin. She soon got to Erika's cabin and saw that the windows glass was broken and they were swinging violently in the wind. Ahiru went to the door and knocked on it with her free hand, no one answered. Ahiru looked into the open window and saw Erika, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Ahiru put Fakir down and ran inside. Suddenly it went silent, the rain literally stopped and droplets where hanging in the air.

"Oh what a mess" Ahiru spun around on her heel. She knew this voice, she knew who it was, but it couldn't be. They couldn't freeze time. It couldn't be them because they were-

"Erika!" Ahiru stood there stunned. Erika was on the floor in a bloody mess, she couldn't be in front of her.

"hi." Erika said casually and went to examine her body.

"W-w-why?" Ahiru stuttered.

"Why am I here? Why are there two of me? Why am I alive? How did I make time stop?" Erika knelt down next to her bloody body, "Oh what a mess." She flipped herself over onto her stomach and ripped the back of the shirt half-way open. She whipped away some of the blood, revealing what looked like a circle inside a square, inside a triangle, inside a circle tattoo and a small ten-pointed star tattoo above it. She walked over next to her bed and lifted up a tiny piece of the floor, revealing a small compartment. Inside the compartment were… live rats?

"What are you doing?" Ahiru peered over her to see.

"Something I shouldn't," Erika plucked a particularly vicious rat out of the hole and resealed the compartment. She put the rat one the inner most circle of her body's tattoo and pressed her thumb down on the middle of the star. Suddenly both she and the rat were absorbed into her body's back and her body began to heal. She began to breathe and color filled her body. The patter of the rain and the moans of the wind could be heard again. She sat up and yawned.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ahiru plopped down onto the floor, her head spinning from what had just happened.

"I believe explanations are in order on both our parts," she stood up and stretched.

"'Both'? What do I have to explain?" Ahiru asked.

"Well for one thing why are you here?"

"Fakir was injured and the bandages were torn up."

"Is he still alive?" Erika asked examining her arms and slapping her elbow.

Ahiru suddenly realized that that might be the case, but she ignored that thought, she didn't want to believe it, "He is. What are you doing?"

"Keeping everything in place," her right eye drooped, as though it were dead. And she smacked the left side of her head and blinked a couple times and the eye righted itself.

"Are you ok?" Ahiru asked as her right hand went limp.

"Well I can't really say yes because of this," she waved her limp hand, "but it's nothing to worry about," she smacked the top of her hand and it sprung back to life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, and you being here wasn't the only thing you had to explain," she stomped her foot.

"What else?"

"What happened to your dress?"

A/N: sorry it took awhile I had major writers block and I thought of another story which might be posted here soon.


End file.
